Women
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Por unas palabras de Shinpachi, ya sea por el frágil día que era o porque ya iba siendo hora, Gintoki se plantea por primera vez el tener una mujer a su lado, ¿pero será posible para él? ¿Habrá una mujer capaz de soportar siempre su compañía?


**Nota introductoria: Bueno, este es un fanfic muy simple, corto y como siempre de un sólo capítulo. No contiene escenas yaoi ni similares. Por lo que... ¡es apto para todos los públicos! En sí, lo veo muy cómico y de parodia, en especial en las entradas de Sa-chan x'DDU. ¿Un resumen? Bueno, Gintoki cumple sus 21 años, y por unas palabas de Shinpachi y por la situación en la que se encuentra ese día, comienza a reflexionar por primera vez si es necesario tener una mujer a su lado. Ahora... Dejaré en incógnita de quien se trata esa mujer, obviamente. Eso no se sabrá hasta finales del capítulo ^3^**

* * *

**La mujer de Gintoki **

"No pensé nunca que Shinpachi algún día dijera algo hasta tal punto de pensar que tal vez era más maduro e inteligente que yo." -a pesar de que eso siempre había sido así- "Ni tampoco que esas palabras me hicieran cambiar la vida de forma tan drástica y repentina." "No me gustan los cambios… Así que no sé del todo si estoy arrepentido de ello o no.".

Parecía avecinarse un día tan normal como cualquiera, había despertado tan somnoliento como siempre y se había puesto a desayunar junto a Kagura y Shinpachi de forma tan corriente como cualquier semana. En cambio, aquel día era especial a pesar de parecer tan corriente…

- ¿Gin-san, hoy no es tu cumpleaños?-le preguntó Shinpachi con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que le repartía su ración de arroz comprimido en el vol.- ¿No cumplías hoy 21 años?

El peliplateado recibió la comida confuso ante esa pregunta y se rascó la oreja meditabundo.

- ¿mi cumpleaños? ¿Cómo sabes qué hoy es mi cumpleaños?-le respondió éste algo molesto, no decía a nadie datos así puesto que no le gustaba.

Shinpachi señaló con sus palillos al calendario del comedor con total tranquilidad. Los ojos de Gintoki se abrieron de golpe al ver que el día de hoy estaba señalado con un rotulador rojo y ponía con claridad "cumpleaños de Gintoki" junto a una carita de felicidad.

Entonces notó un estirón de oreja y volteó la cabeza viendo como la pequeña pelirroja le estiraba con insistencia.

- Dicen que si estiras la oreja de esa persona tantas veces como los años que cumple no envejecerá al año próximo.-confirmaba mientras lo hacía. El último de los estirones lo hizo más fuerte que el resto.

- ¡Ahhh!-gritó dolorido y frotándose el miembro ahora rojizo.-¡Eso es una mentira, pero espera…

No quería celebrar su cumpleaños, sentía un fuerte peso encima que le comenzaba a incomodar. Nunca celebraba sus cumpleaños, puesto que cada vez se sentía más viejo, y además nadie que llegara a los veinte quería superarlos. Por alguna razón, el hecho de tener ahora veinte y uno y no veinte le incomodó, y el día dejó de ser tan tranquilo como siempre.

- espera, no entiendo como llegaste a adivinar mi cumpleaños, Shinpachi. No quiero recordar tal día nunca más.-se quejó Gintoki apresurado, ni siquiera había empezado su vol de arroz que todos los días sin exclusión alguna se comía.

- Es fácil, simplemente me encontré tu carné de identidad mientras limpiaba.-respondió el joven de gafas sin comprender el mal que estaba haciendo a su amigo.- Y como tiempo atrás apunté tanto el cumpleaños mío como el de Kagura, quise también señalar el tuyo, ¿hice algo mal?

La mirada que le devolvió Gintoki dijo suficiente respuesta ante la pregunta, por lo que no hubo palabras por parte de él.

Al terminar de comer, Kagura se alzó enérgica tras haber comido cuatro o cinco vol más que sus compañeros. Mientras estiraba sus extremidades, dijo muy contenta que se iba al parque a jugar por un tiempo, pues estaba muy aburrida.

- No quiero pensar el hecho de que ha pasado un año más de mi vida.-confesó Gintoki una vez Shinpachi y él se quedaron solos en el comedor.

- ¿Así que no paras de darle vueltas a lo mismo? Ya me resultaba extraño no verte tumbado en el sillón durmiendo.

No, Gintoki, sentado en el sillón, tenso, no había apenas movido músculo desde la noticia. Pero no le gustaba estar así, no era el mismo Gintoki de siempre comportándose preocupado ante una estupidez tan mínima. Simplemente debía olvidar que es lo que significaba aquel día y pensar que años así le esperaban por doquier. Y que mejor manera de olvidar las penas que comerse una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Chocolate hecho con leche de fresa y trocitos de nueces.

Abandonó aquella sensación depresiva al comenzar a calentar el chocolate en la sartén y derretírsele la boca al verlo. Mejor se sintió aún cuando cogió el cartón de leche y le dio un buen trago antes de derramarla por el chocolate.

Habría terminado satisfactoriamente su mini trabajo particular sino fuera por qué, después de todo, tenía la cabeza un poco mal situada aunque no lo reconociera. Sin querer, mientras se cocía el dulce, colocó la manga de su kimono al lado del fogón y ésta comenzó a prender con mucha más rapidez de lo esperado.

- ¡AHHH, maldita sea!-bramó el joven al verse ardiendo la extremidad.-¡Shinpachi, agua, agua!

Su amigo enseguida reaccionó ante su llamada, pero aún así llegó tarde para ayudar. Gintoki empezó a agitarse con fuerza y sin querer prendió el papel de la cocina que se apoyaba en la mesa. Y de ahí el caos surgió como si nada.

La cocina, al final, quedó toda chamuscada, prácticamente. La manga de Gintoki ahora estaba tristemente negra y devorada por el fuego. Pero lo más peligroso había pasado, Shinpachi había conseguido apagar el fuego tirando el cubo de la fregona sobre la sartén de la comida tan esperada y sobre él.

- ¡Deberías ser un poco más razonable!-le empezó a gritar una vez el peligro hubo pasado, asustado e inquieto aún por el miedo que había tenido.-¡Estoy harto de esto, Gin-san, creo que va siendo hora de que te busques una mujer y así al menos no tengas incendios en la cocina cada vez que te quieras hacer un chocolate caliente! ¡A este paso morirás solo, y no tendrás nadie a tu lado que te ayude en estas situaciones!

¿Dónde se encontró el Gintoki de siempre cuando esas palabras tan severas atravesaron ese corazón frío y duro que siempre había aguantado comentarios así? Quizá había sido por qué aquel día cumplía un año más, quién sabe. Gintoki agachó la cabeza tras escuchar aquello y murmuró algo antes de salir por la puerta con intención de dar alguna vuelta por las calles.

"Permanecer solo toda una vida". Pensaba que aquello ya lo había superado, y también pensaba que había carecido de importancia. ¿Pero por qué razón algo tan estúpido le afectaba en aquel momento? ¿No era mejor vivir solo y hacer lo que le diera la real gana que tener una mujer al lado molestándole diariamente y ordenándole que sea limpio, útil y responsable, hecho que odiaba ser?

La pregunta permaneció en el aire. Ante él pasó entonces un hombre con muletas y con la pierna escayolada.

- cariño, quiero ayudarte. Apoya el brazo sobre mi hombro y así andarás mejor.-le dijo entonces la mujer que estaba a su lado mientras se ofrecía para servirle de apoyo.

- Minori…-pronunció el hombro con ojos llorosos agradecido.-oh… Muchas gracias…

Gintoki apartó la mirada molesto de aquella pareja y bufó exasperado. No necesitaba ayuda en los momentos en que estaba enfermo. Siempre se las había arreglado solo y no veía problema en seguir haciéndolo. Además, poco podía hacer una mujer ante un hombre escayolado, era ridículo. Como mucho hacerle la comida.

Se sentó en en la terraza de la heladería más cercana y miró su cartilla intentando buscar algo que no tuviera chocolate derretido por encima. Con que tuviera nata era suficiente…

- amor mío, ¿te gustaría pedirte este capuccino con dos pajitas y así lo tomamos entre los dos? Es que soy tan feliz al pensar que lo puedo compartir contigo…

Gintoki soltó una mueca de horror arrepentido de que sus oídos hubieran escuchado tal frase de la mesa de al lado. Se atrevió a mirar y observó como una joven de diecisiete años cogía del brazo a su novio, fornido y rubio, con gafas de sol y una vestimenta un poco extraña. Los orificios de Gintoki se abrieron del poco gusto que le dio el ver aquella escena.

Ya era suficiente. No necesitaba a nadie para compartir las cosas, ¿no era mejor tomar un capuccino el solo? Más porción le tocaría y más lleno estaría su estómago. Pero al parecer aquella pareja no pensaba lo mismo. Gintoki se hartó de las mimadas que no dejaba de escuchar de aquellos tortolitos y terminó yéndose de la heladería sin haber tomado ningún aperitivo.

¿Aquel día era el de los enamorados? No hacía más que ver parejas, incluso andando por la calle como siempre, no dejaba de verlas por todas partes, y eso que jamás se había percatado en la gente que pasaba a su alrededor hasta ahora.

- ¡Gin-san, gin-san!

Debía estar empezando a delirar, porque a lo lejos le parecía escuchar una voz femenina que le llamaba con amor. Pero eso no podía ser…

- ¡Gin-san, Gin-san!

Debía ser una alucinación, pero le fue inevitable voltear la cabeza.

Alguien le cogió del brazo con amor. Su cabello morado era inevitablemente el de una mujer, pero…

- Sa-chan está contenta de haberte encontrado.-dijo ésta alzando el rostro y mirándole con ojos tiernos por detrás de esos anteojos.-Me encontré a Kagura y me dijo que era tu cumpleaños, y claro… Debía hacer algo… Pero Sa-chan ha sido mala, se olvidó del cumpleaños de Gin-san y no le hizo ningún regalo.

"Cumpleaños" pensó el peliplateado asqueado. Con rabia zarandeó el brazo y la extrovertida ninja se apartó de él.

- ¡Así que, como Sa-chan ha sido mala, está dispuesta a ser castigada y que Gin-san haga lo que sea con su cuerpo, como compensación y como regalo de cumpleaños!-gritó la sadomasoquista mujer con ímpetu y alegría.

Gintoki alzó las manos alarmado, pues mitad de calle les estaba mirando incrédulos al escuchar tan pervertidas palabras de aquella mujer. Su extraño comportamiento masoca siempre le había parecido sorprendentemente estúpido, aquella mujer debía de estar loca.

"Pero aún así…" comenzó a pensar. "Aún así, es una mujer que siempre me ha perseguido y siempre ha querido estar conmigo".

Ayame era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y sedoso y aunque solía ir con gafas (cuando no se le perdían) tenía el rostro bonito y agraciado. Además, resultaba ser una mujer muy fuerte, pues era ninja, y autodependiente. Parecía tener dinero, además de también tener dotes caseros que podían convertirla en un futuro en una buena mujer. Era extraño, pero siempre había rechazado su amor sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, ¿Quién sabía si era ella la que podía formar con él con una familia en un futuro?

- No quiero nada de eso…-empezó a negar Gintoki alarmado rechazando las ideas obscenas que le proponía la mujer.-Tan sólo quiero pasar este día con alguien, que me haga compañía y que me haga sonreír un poco.

Al escuchar aquello la mirada de Sa-chan pareció brillar por momentos. Apretándose las manos con ilusión, Ayame no pudo ser capaz de asimilar aquellas palabras de Gintoki que confirmaban que ella y él podían tener una cita aquel día tan hermoso y soleado.

Así que no tuvo otra que volver a aquella heladería de la que minutos atrás había salido enfurruñado. Ayame se sentaba en frente suya con la mirada fija en él y con los coloretes sonrojados. "¿Avergonzada?" pensó Gintoki extrañada. "¿Cómo puede avergonzarse de esto y no de lo que me ha soltado en la calle minutos antes?".

- ¿Qué desean, señoritos?-les preguntó el camarero cuando estos echaban un vistazo a la carta.

- Me gustaría cinco tarrinas de chocolate y cuatro…

- Gin-san, no deberías de tomar tanto dulce, es malo para el colesterol. A mi novio ponle tan sólo una tarrina, y que sea de cacao, por favor. Después, un zumo de piña colada, si puede ser.-ordenó Sa-chan muy convencida mientras no apartaba la mirada de la carta.

- Por supuesto, señorita.

Una vez el mayordomo se marchó, Gintoki miró con amenaza a la mujer que le había autoproclamado "novio" y que además le había prohibido en su primera cita tanto chocolate.

- ¡A mí me gusta el chocolate, nadie es quién para prohibírmelo!-reclamó el joven mirando de reojo como el mayordomo se alejaba ya con el pedido inevitablemente.

- ¡Ohhh!.-vociferó la joven asombrada de alegría al verle así.-Gin-san está tan guapo cuando se enoja. Por favor, enfádate cada vez que haga esto, y luego castígame.

"Imposible" gritó a sus adentros el peliplateado a la vez que golpeada la mesa con furia. No servía de nada tener una mujer de compañía. Las mujeres lo único que hacían eran preocuparse, prohibir y poner normas ante todo. Odiaba las tres cosas, debía ser infernal para él tener como pareja a alguien. Si tenía que estar solo toda su vida, adelante.

- ¡Gin-san, siendo nuestra primera cita, lo más hermoso e ideal sería que nos diéramos nuestros primer beso!-confesó la muchacha a la vez que parpadeaba con insistencia y ponía los labios en buzo.-¡Así nuestro amor será unido por primera vez!

La ilusión de la chica tan sólo se notaba con escucharle, parecía deseosa de besarle como fuera y de cualquier modo. Gintoki le miró amenazadoramente.

- Todavía no somos ninguna pareja oficial.-dijo con seriedad.

- ¡AHH, has dicho "todavía"!-gritó ésta. Parecía salírsele los órganos por la boca. Hasta llegó alzarse de la silla, tensa e hiperactiva, para volver a sentarse y casi desplomarse de la ilusión.

Los pedidos llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaron, y ambos empezaron a comer. Quizá conseguía acostumbrarse a ella, aunque lo único que le venía a la cabeza al imaginarse un futuro con esa mujer era a él con ojeras todos los días y un cansancio permanente. Estaba seguro que aquella mujer no le dejaría si quiera dormir una noche. El pensar que le iba aquello de golpearla y atarla le entraban nauseas.

Lo normal de las citas era preguntar por los gustos del otro, por su estado. En resumen, uno debía interesarse por el otro de alguna forma. No es que tuviera muchas ganas, y menos aún curiosidad, pero…

- Y Sa-chan, ¿qué es lo que sueles hacer por el día?

Sonaba extraño que le preguntara, así que la joven se puso nerviosa totalmente incrédula de que Gintoki mostrara un mínimo interés, a pesar de que su mirada seguía mostrando el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

- ¡Oh, pues me gusta hacer muchas cosas, me encanta moverme, irme de aquí para allá, hacer misiones, y sobre todo encontrarme contigo y poder estar todo el tiempo posible!

La sinceridad de la joven le hubiera llegado al corazón sino fuera por qué todo lo que había dicho, de principio a fin, era justo lo contrario a lo que pensaba él. Es más, podría llegar a jurar que había días que ni siquiera movía un solo músculo, tan sólo se quedaba sentado sobre su sillón, recostado y esperando a que pasara el día.

- ¿No es genial, Gin-san?-sonrió ésta muy contenta.-¿Puedo darte yo de la tarrina? ¡Me hace mucha ilusión!

"¿Por qué no?". Gintoki se encogió de hombros sin mostrar mucha ilusión pero sin negar la petición. La joven más ilusionada por momentos, acercó su silla a la suya y cogió su tarrina con alegría. Al mismo tiempo que ésta le metía la pequeña cuchara en la boca y le sonreía con felicidad, Gintoki se sintió un bebé al que le empezaban a dar de comer. Pero aún así, se sentía bien. Era algo así como sentir que alguien te amaba.

Sin embargo, Ayame estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que la cuchara peligrosamente se balanceaba demasiado de los temblores de su mano. No fue de extrañar que al final la cucharada terminara en vez de dentro de su boca por encima de sus labios y nariz.

- Ahhhh…-suspiró Gintoki cansado de todo aquello.-Déjalo, Ayame. Me marcho a casa, estoy cansado.

- ¡espera, no lo volveré a hacer! ¡por favor, sigamos con la cita!-suplicó la joven agarrándole de la manga quemada cuando Gintoki se alzó de la silla malhumorado.-Podemos ir al parque a dar un paseo cogidos de la mano, o ir al cine y ver alguna película romántica.-Sa-chan se puso las manos en las mejillas, cerrando los ojos mientras soñaba alocadamente.- También me encantaría que fuéramos al centro comercial a comprar juntos, ¿qué te parece si miramos nuestra ropa de boda? ¿no estaré hermosa con un vestido blanco y largo?

Fue tan sólo imaginarse a la joven vestida con el traje de boda y aclararse las ideas.

- Me voy, no quiero hacer nada de eso, por nada del mundo.-negó con rotundidad.

Y se marchó corriendo, con intención de que Ayame fuera incapaz de seguirle. No quería ni pasear agarrado de la mano, ni ver películas románticas, ni tener que aguantar las compras de nadie. Directamente, no quería aguantar el peso de una mujer. No quería obligarse a tener que hacer aquellas cosas aburridas que cualquier novio estúpido haría. Y la sola idea de casarse… Por un momento había sentido que Ayame tuviera el poderío de arrancarle aquellas alas que años atrás habían salido en su espalda. Sonaba horrible, y lo único que podía imaginarse al escuchar "boda" era a él encadenado y encerrado entre barrotes.

Al volver a casa, Shinpachi continuaba allí. Se había quedado limpiando, así que cuando entró se lo encontró barriendo el suelo.

- Gin…

- No quiero tener nadie a mi lado, y menos una mujer. Mi deseo es esta solo hasta la muerte.-le interrumpió Gintoki, y al terminar hizo una cruz con sus brazos enfatizando la última frase.

- No… Yo tan sólo te iba a pedir perdón. Creo que me he pasado al decirte esto, no pensaba que te pudiera afectar tanto.-se disculpó el joven alzándose al mismo tiempo los anteojos con uno de sus dedos.

- Está bien, no me importa… Yo sólo quiero que pase este maldito día, y que siga todo como siempre. Después de todo, es imposible que las cosas cambien. Además.-quiso añadir al escucharse así mismo.-en realidad, en mis adentros, no quiero que nada cambie.

- ¿No quieres nunca encontrar una mujer y formar una familia normal?-le cuestionó Shinpachi con curiosidad a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y dejaba el trabajo por un momento, mirando como Gintoki cogía el mando de la televisión y pasaba los canales con total aburrimiento.

- ¿Acaso hay una mujer como yo?-le respondió éste sin inmutarse y sin apartar la mirada de la tele.- No podría formar nunca una familia normal porque yo no soy normal. Me aburre todo lo que hacen las mujeres de siempre y me resultan pesadas y aterradoras. Lo único que hacen es pensar en los vestidos de boda y querer engatusarte para cosas estúpidas como ir al cine. Además,-dijo apartando mirándole ahora a él con seriedad.- Se preocupan tan excesivamente de ti que terminan prohibiéndote hasta el respirar.

Shinpachi escuchó aquellas palabras que parecían tan sabias y se quedó sorprendido.

- Pero es bueno tener una compañía en tu vida, y también, Gintoki, va a ser inevitable que algún día te enamores de alguna mujer.-Shinpachi sonrió con alegría pues le fue inevitable pensar en su idol que tanto amaba.-No sé… Quizás si quieres pueda prepararte una cita con mi hermana, ella a pesar de todo es amable y tiene un muy buen corazón. Vuestros hijos saldrían fuertes.

El sólo hecho de pensar que O-tose podría ser su pareja le hizo tener un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Aquella mujer era brutal, recibiría una paliza cada día. Gintoki casi saltó del sillón, apartándose de Shinpachi como si tuviera la lepra.

- ¡no, ni hablar! ¡Somos opuestos 100%!-bramó alterado.-No, Shinpachi, ya te he dicho que no hay nadie así…

La puerta se abrió y entró Kagura con una sonrisa en los labios. Gintoki y Shinpachi se les quedaron mirando con incredulidad cuando ésta se paró justo delante de ellos con aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía el rostro manchado de barro junto a la ropa, parecía que se había revolcado en la tierra.

- ¿Has venido de jugar con los amigos, a tirarte barro o algo? ¿Tú crees que puedes ir así de guarra por la vida? La gente pensará que no te duchas en semanas.-comentó Gintoki ofendido por verla así.

Kagura negó con la cabeza, entonces enseñó las manos que escondía detrás suya. En ellas había un castillo mal formado creado en barro. Tenía en una de las torres una banderita pequeña de tela.

- ¡Te he hecho tu regalo de cumpleaños, Gin-chan! ¡Éste es el castillo en el que un futuro viviremos todos juntos!

La sonrisa deslumbrante de la joven y el castillo de barro, que más bien parecía un excremento, de sus manos hicieron que Gintoki esbozará inevitablemente una media sonrisa bonachona en sus labios. Que simple se veía su futuro de ese modo, y que apacible y tranquilo parecía ser.

La tripa de Kagura sonó escandalosamente.

- ¡Ah, Gin-chan, tengo hambre!-Se quejó ésta con una mueca de tristeza.-no he comido apenas nada para hacer esto. ¡Vamos a hartarnos a comer y así celebraremos más tu cumpleaños!

Gintoki se quedó asombrado al escuchar aquello, y eso que palabras así era normal de escuchar en Kagura. Pero, por alguna razón sentía…

- ¡¿Hartarnos a tarrinas de chocolate?!-gritó emocionado cogiendo las manos de Kagura con las suyas.

- ¡SÍI! ¡TARRINAS DE CHOCOLATE!-bramó ésta dando pequeños saltitos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se fueron de casa y salieron con intención de tomarse la heladería entera si hacía falta. Mientras iban por la calle discutían de quien se comería más tarrinas y cada uno apostaba por él mismo que sería el ganador.

- ¡Ahh, Gin-chan, una tarrina de chocolate!-dijo Kagura señalando en el suelo un helado tirado y destrozado. La joven metió el dedo en aquel jugoso helado con intenciones seguramente de comérselo.

- ¡eh, eh, no seas tan guarra!-le regañó Gintoki llegando justo al momento en el que ésta se iba a meter el dedo pringado en la boca.-¡Espérate a que lleguemos a la heladería!-Gintoki limpió el dedo manchado de la pelirroja en la ropa de ésta y la alzó del suelo cogiéndole de la muñeca.

- Ah, pero está muy lejos. No quiero andar…-gruñó la pelirroja de morritos.-¡llévame!

Por casi cayó al suelo pues la pequeña se subió encima de su espalda sin avisarlo si quiera. Soltó un gruñido al ver como ésta le ordenaba que le llevara como si fuera un caballo, pero no se daba cuenta al estar tan entretenido de que las personas que pasaban por su lado les miraban con malos ojos. Tampoco si quiera recordaba la presencia de Shinpachi, que les seguía desde atrás.

¿Qué podían hacer después de tomar todas las tarrinas? Sólo de pensarlo se le salía la sonrisa.

- Me imagino que ya se dará cuenta de que tiene la persona ideal justo a su lado.-murmuró Shinpachi pensativo viendo como estos dos se golpeaban contra la pared porque Kagura balanceaba a Gintoki con demasiada violencia.

Sentados una vez en la heladería de nuevo (Gintoki ya por tercera vez en el día), era Kagura la que aún devoraba tarrinas de chocolate, a pesar de que estos dos ya habían terminado estando una hora sentados allí. Shinpachi abrió los ojos del asombro cuando vio como Gintoki, que apoyaba su cabeza sobre un brazo mirando a Kagura, le limpió la boca con un dedo con cierta ternura.

- Kagura, si tuvieras unos años más…-murmuró el peliplateado sin esconder para nada sus sentimientos.

Los ojos azules de ésta le miraron inquietos:

- ¿Qué sucedería?

Gintoki parpadeó, pensándolo realmente, ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa:

- No lo sé, quizá así está bien. Quizá, tengo miedo a que cambies.

Kagura le devolvió la sonrisa con inocencia, Gintoki agachó el rostro hasta ella y rozó sus labios levemente con los suyos. Como si nada se irguió de nuevo y Kagura continuó comiendo de su tarrina tan igual como antes.

Shinpachi, con rostro incrédulo se frotó los ojos anonadado. "¡¿esto de verdad ha pasado?! ¡¿ESTO DE VERDAD HA PASADO?! ¡¿ASÍ, CÓMO SI NADA?!¡¿DE VERDAD ESTO VA A TERMINAR ASÍ?!"

* * *

**Nota final: Finalmente, como no, tenía que hacer un Kagura x Gintoki. Son tan megamonos juntos : D Los adoro. (Aunque ella babea con el Hijikata x Gintoki, en serio debo plantearme hacer un fanfic de estos dos *¬*).**

**aGH, sigo pensando con todas mis ganas, que Shinpachi es odioso y escandaloso XD pero aún así le di protagonismo aquí ò.o calla! **

**Shin: T^T **

**Gin: ¿Acaso piensas que soy raro al ser tan decidido o qué? **

**Shin: Para nada... **

**Gin: Cuando tengo claro lo hago, y con un par de CO...*****Señal interrumpida, gracias~***


End file.
